nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons:the mysterious island
story and cutscenes one day the nicktoons went to spongebob squarepants house to show spongebob something.it is nasa files and they read that someone found the island.it is rion,and what is he doing they're i told him to stay with us.and he has found nautilus,and he is on the island with his sub and he found the syndicate and they are on the island to and they are going to be rich and slave all the animals.and they need to find the map.then spongebob knows where is the map.it is with three books and three makers of three books,and spongebob bringing three books and they found three maps at the back of the books.and danny rip the three maps and he uses spongebob lamp to find the map and they found the map.and so they went to the island stop the evil syndicate evil plans.it will take gifts.and new characters like the mysterious island characters and dino dan and kid vs kat. (mean while at spongebob's house) danny:(and danny pressing the doorbell and.) spongebob:(and spongebob went to the door,and he open the door and squidward,and patrick,and the nicktoons.) spongebob squarepants:danny! danny fenton:spongebob! spongebob:and you guys and squidward and patrick are here,but where is rion.and why are are you wearing sherlocks clothes.and what are you guys doing with my objects,oh and be carful they're prizes. nicktoons:(and the nicktoons remove all the stuff and finding rion.) seth:hey spongebob were looking for rion,have you seen him. spongebob squarepants:no i have never seen him. kara:well one day we were fighting ethos army and next thing they got away. danny fenton: hey you guys i think i found something. nicktoons:what what is it what do you found! melosa:what,what it is do you found rion. danny: no i think i found something else it is nasa files. kara: well read what,it saids. danny: and it said,( 14teen years later a boy has found a submarine.and the boy has found a island off the palau sea.) erik:well what else,does it say. danny:(and it says,and the boy has found villans on the island.and they're geting ready to take over the island and makeing it in to it,is own park and the aminals will be slaves forever.)(oh and come to the island qwickly.) melosa: well how do we find the mysterious island?. jimmy neutron: i know,how. kara: well what is it!. jimmy neutron:i have bring Three books,on spongebob squarepants's party. spongebob:what! jimmy:what! jimmy neutron:(And jimmy neutron bring two books,down the steps and on the table and a bring the lamp.) Kara:hey look that's guiliver's travels ann treasure island,but where is the other one. nat:( and nat rings the door bell,and he saids.) nat: hey kid let me in,hey kid let me in they're coming. spongebob squarepants:okkkkkkkk?.(and spongebob open's the door and he let's nat in and he closes the door.) Spongebob:so what uppp!. nat: listen kid you got to keep the book safe,or else there coming for you and oh no it's them.and nat was shot by the evil snydicate.and dead. spongebob:ahhhhhhhh!,oh no he's dead what are we going to do.qwick you guys call 911 hurry. (to be continued) cutscene 2 ( and this day the aid truck was here,and the aid men was helping nat to get the hospital) melosa:is he going to,be ok. dr.forrest:well im not sure,we will be healing he him,for weeks. nicktoons:well what did the,dr forrest said. melosa:well the doc said he,will fix his body in five to four weeks. Kara:well let's see what at the end,of all three books. squidward:(and squidward trips on kara's leg and squidward said.) squidward:hey watch where your going. kara:sorry,i don't know where,im going. danny fenton: you guys i think i found something. erik:what is it,do you found rion. spongebob squarepants: no but he has found a clue.look. danny fenton:(and danny holds the lamp and shine's on the page with a map,and goes shineing pass the page.and,seth said.) seth:wait,(and seth rips three maps pages from the three books and puts them on the table and he puts them togther and made the map.) nicktoons:wow,it's the map,you found the map,but what are those numbers down they're. danny:those are playable characters *spongebob squarepants *patrick star *mr krabs *pearl *sandy *timmy turner *cosmo and wanda and poof *mark chang *dani fenton *sam mansion *tucker *danny fenton *Jimmy neutron *cindy *libby *carl *sheen *benny *sarah *erica *ethan *benny's grandmother *jane *ash ketchum *cilan *iris *dawn *johnny test *susan test *mary test *dukey *coop b * * * Category:Popular pages